A Night To Remember
by all this goddamn pastry
Summary: Fran and his friends are graduating Year 10 and Fran is forced to attend the Formal. And all thanks to Squalo and Luss, there's going to be one hell of a afterparty that none of them will forget.  No pairings, Rated M, Crack. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Fran-san?" Tsuna waved a hand in front of his friends blank staring face, trying to get a response out of the teen. "Fran?" Tsuna sighed, It was the day before their year ten formal and all week, Fran had been acting funny. Always staring off into space, not that he didn't do that before; but now you almost couldn't pull him out of his zombie like state. It made Tsuna worry, and if Tsuna were to worry, everyone else would get pulled down. It was utterly depressing.

Fran's face remained unchanged as a gleaming silver knife lodged it's self into his upper arm. "Senpaiiii, stop doing that,"

"Shishishi, and why not; Froggy?" Bel asked as he sauntered over to Tsuna's table; making the young Vongola uneasy. Bel's grin faltered, however, as Fran ripped out his knife and mercilessly threw it to the floor. Leaving Tsuna in mild shock, Gokudera cursing under his breath, something like 'knife bastard' and Yamamoto just laughed because he once again didn't understand what was going on.

"F-Fran-San, Are you okay?" the wide-eyed brunette asked, lightly toughing over the torn fabric on Fran's sleeve. "You can't keep letting Bel-Senpai do this to you".

Fran shrugged rather apathetically, "I live with him, there's not much I can do except ask Xanxus for permission to kill him," He looked over his shoulder where Bel was giggling to himself, toying with another small knife. "Besides, It's not like his little toys actually hurt or anything".

Gokudera huffed, lighting a cigarette, "Screw Xanxus, You should just kill the freak. Who cares about what anyone thinks,"

Yamamoto laughed, deciding to join in, "Why do you need to kill anyone, surely death can't be the answer,"

Fran laid his head on the lunch table soundlessly, looking off to the side where his Senpai was looming over him. "Senpaiii, You can stop staring at me now, It's getting creepy".

Bel was about to retort when an ear breaking sound echoed through the huge cafeteria "VOOOOOOOI BEL! GET OVER HERE AND LEAVE THE TRASH ALONE!"

"Yeah, yeah; I'm just dealing with Froggy, I'll be over in a second, Stupid peasant," Bel called back; fiddling with a knife. He bent over Fran, a smirk splitting his face in two, "shishi, the Prince with finish this at home, Frog. Don't die before then," He jabbed the knife into Fran's other shoulder, "Ushishishishi~"

Yamamoto smiled brightly, watching Bel's retreating form, "Ah, Fran. I feel kind of sorry for you, I can't believe you still live with them," He placed a hand on Fran's shoulder, giving it a knowing squeeze.

Fran shrugged off the almost-swordsman's affection, "I'm used to it,"

Tsuna went back to exchanging worried glances with his friends. "Y-you know, Fran. You can always come and sleep over at my house when they get too much," He looked from Fran to Gokudera, then over to Yamamoto, "We are here for you". Yamamoto and Gokudera both smiled, nodding in agreement with their spiky haired friend.

Fran glanced to the knife Bel had left in his arm, taking it out effortlessly, "Actually….could I sleep at your house tonight?" He pocketed the knife, stuffing both hands into his jeans pockets, "Considering the formal is tomorrow night, everyone at my house is so worked up. Especially the Gaylord…..I'd rather not be there.."

Tsuna smiled brightly, wrapping his arm around his /not/ injured friend. "Sure, Mum loves having you over".

"When you say 'Gaylord' Are you talking about Lussuria?" Yamamoto questioned, leaning over Fran's shoulder.

Fran nodded once, repressing a shudder.

"Oh, So, Is he like, going to make you wear a dress or something?"

Fran shrugged, "Probably, I can't say he wouldn't try,"

Gokudera snickered, "So, would you wear a dress?

"Depends on how much you're willing to pay me,"

Yamamoto laughed, "Maa, you're starting to sound a lot like your big sister Mammon-Chan," He smiled "So, What if I pay you…..10,000Yen and all you can eat sushi for the rest of the year,"

"All the explosives you want," Gokudera chirped, holding up a few sticks of dynamite.

"15,000 Yen and um….I'll take you to the amusement park," Tsuna perked up, weary of Gokudera's dynamite. He still hadn't gotten used to that yet…

Fran inwardly face palmed, "Why do you even want to see me in a dress?" the tealette asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "You all sound so desperate…"

Yamamoto giggled, "But you're so cute~ C'mon, It's supposed to be fun,"

Fran sighed, "there is nothing fun about crossdressing, it's creepy and it's bad enough Luss does it at home…"

He looked up only to be met by three glares, "Fine, I'll wear a stupid dress…Only if you three keep your promises.."

* * *

><p>"You exited about the formal, Fran?" The clumsy brunette asked, looking up from his spot on his bed.<p>

Fran tugged on the hem of his steel blue shirt, "Not really," he deadpanned, looking up at the doe-eyed mafia boss from his spot on the floor. "Why is this taking so long…." He complained in monotone, looking to the door."

"Bianchi can't be that much longer," Tsuna reasoned, also looking at said door.

When Fran had arrived at Tsuna's house that afternoon; Nana, Tsuna's mum bombarded the young teens about their graduation and the formal. It wasn't that exiting for Fran but he kept his face through the fairly one sided conversation. When the topic of 'Fran wearing a dress' came about, courtesy of Tsuna, Nana was so riled up she rushed off with Fran in her arms to go shopping.

Shopping hadn't been much fun, either. In fact, it was probably more boring that talking about it. It was yet again, one sided. Nana would pull mountains of dresses off the racks, shove them in the teen's arms and shove him into the changing room. He didn't really want to complain since Nana was like the mother he never had. And she was paying.

He stepped out of the changing room for the fiftieth time, wearing yet another ridiculous dress. "It's perfect~" Nana clapped, gushing over Fran, just like what Luss would do, only Nana wasn't nearly as creepy.

"But it's loose here and baggy here," Fran pointed out the bust area and hip region. Indeed the dress was too big in some places. Considering it was designed for the female figure Fran clearly didn't have.

Nana shrugged, pinching spots and folding over some of the seams, "This is easily fixed, We can get Bianchi-chan to take it in here and re-adjust here,"

Fran sighed, "Can she also put straps on it, It's not like I have boobs to keep this thing up…"

Nana once again nodded enthusiastically "Sure, we can add whatever you like, Sweetie,"

So. As I was saying, Fran was sitting on the floor in Tsuna's room waiting for the bloody dress to be done with its 'alterations'.

Bianchi finally entered the room, holding the long awaited dress. Fran was still not too pleased with the whole situation but kept his façade; for Nana's sake.

* * *

><p><em>Poke. <em>

_Poke._

_Poke poke poke_.

"Fran?"

"Hm?"

"We're here now…" Tsuna poked Fran's side once more, bringing his teal haired friend back from daydream land.

Fran weakly swatted Tsuna's hand and opened the car door. He was standing in front of a rather large building. It was white, lush vines and trees framing one side, leading out onto a deck facing a lake. Some people from their year were gathered out the front, taking pictures of their friends, some were admiring the outfits of others and some had already turned up half drunk.

Tsuna followed Fran out of the car, smiling sheepishly, "Fran-san, When do you think the others will get here?"

Fran shrugged, shuffling along in the dress he was paid to wear, walking up onto the deck, taking a seat on one of the three tables. "I don't know, but you guys better keep your promises."

Tsuna shrugged, taking a seat next to Fran. "Although I have to say, you do look pretty damn good in that dress," Fran glared at him. "Hey, though. Have you heard, Squalo and Lussuria are throwing an afterparty later on tonight, did you want to go?"

Fran sighed, "Never thought you were the type to do that sort of shit.." Fran deadpanned, "Lemme guess, Hayato wants us to go?"

Tsuna nodded enthusiastically, "Aw, come on, Fran. It's just like any other party only it's going to be the last time we get to hang out with most of the people here,"

Facepalming, Fran took a drink from one of the waiters on the deck, "No, It's not like any other party. Do you even know Squalo or Luss, It's probably just an excuse for underage drinking, Drugs and Sex." He gave Tsuna an odd look, "Besides, I live there, it's not like I have a choice…"

"Probably, but we're here to have fun, who cares."

"Yo, Tsuna, Fran-san~" called Takeshi from the grass area, walking up onto the deck to sit with his friends; Pulling a blushing Hayato along.

"Hey," Tsuna greeted back, smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" Fran asked boredly, poking Hayato in the arm.

Hayato glared at Fran, slapping the tealettes hand lightly, "Nothing," he growled. "What's wrong with you?"

Fran wanted to smack himself in the face. "everything," he deadpanned, pointing to the dress.

Takeshi and Hayato laughed, "But you look so cute in it," Takeshi cooed, ruffling Fran's green hair softly. Earning a glare from Hayato.

"No I don't. I look like a boy in a dress. That in itself is weird enough…" Fran shot back, moving away.

"Ushishishishi~"

"Oh shit…._It's_ here…" The green haired teen deadpanned, trying to ignore Bel who was hovering over him.

"The prince is not an _It_," Bel argued, toying with a knife.

"I beg to differ," Fran muttered to himself. Hayato stifled a giggle at Fran's comment.

Bel sighed, wrapping an arm around Fran's exposed shoulder, "Anyway~ What is Froggy doing in a dress?" he grinned, leaning closer to Fran, "Did Froggy dress up so he could be the Prince's date? Shishishi~"

"No, I was bribed.." Bel giggled, in Fran's ear. "And who would want to be your date. That's gross,"

Belphegor sighed, placing his knife on the table, "Aw, too bad. The Prince would love to be Froggy's date for tonight~" he said in a singsong tone, earning multiple gasps and stares. "Shishishi~ too bad." Bel brought out his phone, taking a picture of the both of them.

Sighing, Fran shook his head, "What was that for, idiot Senpai?"

Bel's grin widened, "I just wanted a photo of us.." he said innocently, "Besides, now the Prince has a photo proof that the Frog wore a dress, great for blackmail, yes?"

"No, because I don't care,"

"Sure you do, just wait, The Prince will get lots more photos of us, only, next time, it will be blackmail material. Ushishishi~"

"You're a creep,"

"Knife bastard…" Hayato growled.

Bel smiled innocently, "Then just be the Prince's date tonight and nothing will happen~"

Fran sighed, "You know how desperate you sound?"

Bel nodded, his smile weakening a little, "Froooooogyyyy," he droned in Fran's ear, wrapping his arms around his Kouhai loosely.

Fran wriggled slightly, "Why do you want me though?" he asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Because you're the prettiest girl here~" Bel answered, rubbing his face against Fran's.

Fran pulled on a bit of Belphegor's hair, "I'm not a girl, Senpai. Are you blind?"

"Could've fooled me," Takeshi butted in, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Fran asked, pushing Bel's face away.

Haru and Kyoko came running up to the group, well, as much as they could in high-heels.

"Hey guys," Kyoko said politely, smiling sweetly.

Haru smiled to Kyoko, "Y'know they're taking the photo's now, we all have to go,"

Tsuna laughed, "Come on then, looks like we have no choice."

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was pretty normal, Belphegor even got Fran to smile, even if it was a little bit. They had their year photos and a few of the 'couples' had their photos. Then they were all seated in friend groups to eat their – quite expensive – three course meals and the rest of the time after that, the former students took more photos, stole the helium balloons and danced with each other – rather stupidly mind you – until the music came to an end, everyone bid their farewells and parted. Only to be reunited an hour later at Squalo and Luss' afterparty at the Varia household.<p>

Fran sighed, clutching Bel's coat tighter. It had gotten rather cold that evening and Bel was – uncharacteristically – lending Fran his jacket. The poor boy was wearing a sleeveless outfit though so Belphegor, after some nagging and whining, draped it loosely around his Kouhai's shivering shoulders. "Hurry up, Skarky…I'm cold.." Fran complained, leaning closer to Bel.

Squalo sighed, "Quit yer' whining," he fumbled a bit, searching for the car keys in his pocket.

Fran shuffled his feet, "but it's coooooold…"

"You're the one stupid enough to wear a dress.." Squalo countered, unlocking the car.

"Actually, I'm getting paid to wear this, dumb Shark," Fran deadpanned.

Everyone in Varia stared at him. "How much?" Luss pressed.

Fran tilted his head to the side, "Um…25,000 Yen, A trip to an amusement park, all the explosives I want – which gives me an excellent idea – and…unlimited sushi for the rest of the year."

Everyone's jaw dropped, "Can I have sushi too?" Bel asked, sweetly.

"No," the tealette replied instantly.

Luss placed a hand on his cheek, "Maa, That's a lot…just for a dress too,"

Fran shrugged, getting into the car, Bel following suit. "Not really, It was still horrible…"

"Good grief, Fran, do you see the fun side of anything?" Squalo asked, starting the engine.

"Probably not…" Fran murmured into Bel's shoulder, resting his head on the Blonde, clutching the jacket tight. He yawned, closing his eyes; hopefully he could get a bit of rest on the car ride back home. Because he knew that because of the party he was forced to be involved in when they got home, that he wouldn't sleep. Not that he knew what kind of shit would go down when they got there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, -yawn- It's quite late here, I finally got this chapter done. There will be one more chapter that will consist of the after party and the morning after. Muahaha, prepare for some weird shit in the next chappie~~<strong>

**Yeah, The afterparty is the reason why this fic is rated M. **

**PLEASE REVIEW~~~**

**IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE~~~**


	2. The party begins

**OKAY! I'm back with chapter two, the final chapter because it's only a two shot to begin with. **

**I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to drop a review on your way out~**

* * *

><p>"Alright, We have half an hour before people start arriving, Fran, Go get changed," Squalo barked as he parked the car in the garage. "Bel, go get the booze, Luss, you help me with crap." Lussuria nodded quietly, ushering Levi to go do something else, just so he couldn't mess up anything.<p>

Fran shrugged off Bel's jacket, handing it to his Senpai on his way to his room. Seeing as it was fairly warm in the mansion he didn't need it.

There was faint yelling from down the hall, Fran guessed it was Squalo, well, it wasn't much of a guess. Seeing as it started with 'voi' and ended with 'Levi, you ass'.

Fran hurriedly changed into a long sleeve blue shirt and grey skinny jeans, placed the frog hood back on his head and left to go bug the others.

A tortuous 45 minutes later, most people had arrived, most bringing alcohol, some with weed and a couple with stuff Fran didn't want to know about.

As he walked through the mass of people, the scent of alcohol strong in the air, he sighed, he couldn't see anyone who he really knew. Lussuria was busy flirting, Xanxus was being, well; Xanxus, Levi was passed out in the corner and he couldn't really see anyone else.

What was the point of this again?

He felt a strong grip on his arm as Fran felt himself being pulled out into another room. He turned to see Belphegor, dropping the teal haired teen on the carpeted floor, he looked up to see Hayato, Tsuna, Mukuro and Belphegor, sitting in sort of a circle. "Shishishi, Froggy should try this~" Bel sung holding a joint to the teen's face.

"Um, Senpai, I'd rather not…" Fran turned his head to the side to avoid the horrid smell of weed.

Hayato laughed weakly, "What are you afraid of? It's only a little bit" he stole the joint off Bel and took a deep huff of the drug. Attempting – And failing – to blow smoke rings into Tsuna's face. He giggled again, almost falling backward.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, taking the joint of Hayato, also giving it a little try. He breathed in a bit before coughing and giving it a second try. He giggled a little at the face Hayato was making at him. Tsuna smiled, offering the joint to Mukuro.

Mukuro shook his head, a mischievous glint lurking deep within his mismatched eyes. "Oya, Little one, Why don't you try?" The pineapple haired teen asked, offering a new joint to Fran.

"I'd rather not," Fran said again, moving away slightly. Belphegor gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Shishi~ Why not~" Bel questioned taking the joint off Mukuro and lighting it. Fran shrugged, not saying anything.

"Froggy should try new things, Stop being so tight,"

Fran glared at Bel, "I haven't seen _you_ try it," He retorted, folding his arms.

Bel smirked, taking a puff and pressed his lips to Fran's holding him in place as he blew the smoke directly into Fran's mouth. The Prince let Fran go, giggling like the maniac he was, watching as Fran coughed, rubbed his mouth with his sleeve and reached for anything drinkable to get the taste out.

"Ugh, ew…Fake Prince…" Fran murmured as he found a pineapple flavored Vodka drink lying around. He was quick to skull a good portion of the cool yellow drink, the taste and smell of weed clouding his senses.

Mukuro smirked, taking the drink off Fran once he had settled down a bit, drinking the rest; which earned him a glare from the 'Frog'.

Bel giggled, running off to get more drinks, he ploncked himself back down, holding several bottles of beer, vodka and one of scotch. "Wanna play a game? Shishi"

Mukuro nodded, looking to Tsuna and Hayato, who were puffing away at the drugs like there was no tomorrow; Falling over each other, despite them being seated and laughing over the littlest of things, despite them being real or not.

"Little one, You in?" Mukuro asked, placing three shot glasses down on the floor for Bel to fill.

Fran sighed, "Why not…" he shrugged, watching Bel pour the scotch into the three glasses.

Bel smirked, "That's better, Froggy~" He placed a glass in front of Fran and one in front of Mukuro.

On the count of three, All three downed their shots. Fran shut his eyes tight, the alcohol burning down his throat. "Ew…" he whispered placing his glass down on the floor. "Isn't there anything better to drink?"

The three were interrupted as Takeshi came bolting into the room with Dino on his back. Both were making airplane noises and Takeshi crashed into Hayato and Tsuna. All four boys squishing into a pile of giggles. Dino sat up rubbing the back of his head, "Plane crash~" he sung and Takeshi sat up. All unaware of the closeness but none cared.

Hayato laughed along too, attempting to punch Takeshi on the arm, but missed and fell forward onto the swordsman's lap. Tsuna giggled quietly at his friends.

"Um, Okay…" Fran mumbled shuffling away from his high and drunk friends.

Looks like we haven't drunk nearly enough," Bel chirped, filling the shot-glasses up again for a second round.

Dino slung an arm around Fran's shoulder, "Hey…you~"

Fran eyed Dino up, indeed he was totally smashed. "You?" he questioned.

Dino laughed, "I totally don't remember your name~" he leaned on Fran for more support.

Bel giggled, "His name is Froggy~"

Dino patted Fran's head with his other hand, "Ah, That's right. Froggy, now I remember."

Fran moved over, making the clumsy blonde fall onto his drunken face. "Yeah, no,"

Dino laughed softly, "So, Froggy; Whatcha' been up ta'?"

"Not much…" Fran answered honestly, avoiding a flailing Takeshi – who was now pretending to be a baseball bat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Betty White is way much hotterer than Meghan Fox" A drunk Squalo roared from his place on the couch, waiting patiently for his turn on SingStar.

"NO WAY! Betty White is….Uh….Now I'm extremely confused….Who's Betty White again?" Ryohei Yelled back, forgetting why he was arguing with Squalo in the first place.

"VOI! See You don't even know what you're talkin' about!" Squalo shot back, glaring at the boxer.

"I'm beautiful in my way 'cause god makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!" Lussuria and Levi belted out on SingStar, also choreographing dance moves in drunk sync with each other.

Lussuria grabbed Squalo's hand, spinning the swordsman around, "No matter gay, straight, or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive!"

Squalo turned to Ryohei, "Oi, Boxing Trash, I'mma verse you next!"

The room went silent as a loud gunshot was heard, a part of a wall came crashing down, everyone turned their attention to the mess. "NANANANANANANANA BATMAN~!" Xanxus roared jumping through the hole in the wall he created. Everyone started pissing themselves laughing at the Varia's Boss' dramatic entrance. "Shark trash!" he called, using his gun to motion for Squalo.

Squalo stood up, eyeing his Boss, "Yes, Bossu?"

Xanxus ran over and gripped Squalo's long hair, "To the Sharkmobile~" he announced, running off back through the hole in the wall with Squalo in painful tow.

"Dino~" Called Mukuro dramatically, flaunting the pink frilly dress he was wearing.

"Rokudo~" Dino called back, matching Mukuro's enthusiasm.

"Dino, I've waited so long for this~" Mukuro acted, gliding across the floor to Dino.

"Rokudo, I knew it all along~" Dino smirked, snatching Mukuro up in a formal dance position, both were acting out a scene they saw on some shitty drama show the night before.

Mukuro went up to kiss Dino but pulled away seconds before their lips touched, "No, I can't. Father wouldn't allow it," His mismatched gaze lowering in fake disappointment.

"Rokudo, Who cares what Father thinks, Come elope with me~ No one can stop true love~" Dino knelt down in front of Mukuro, searching his pockets for something; He pullet out a Burger Ring and presented it to Mukuro.

Covering his mouth, Mukuro cried out in glee, glomp hugging Dino in the process.

"Of course I will~"

Dino smiled, sliding the Burger Ring onto Mukuro's ring finger, "Then it's official," he announced, hugging Mukuro tight.

The whole room applauded and cheered the two actors, Lussuria probably cheered the loudest in all the excitement.

* * *

><p>Fran yawned, lazing around on the couch, after all the arguing he did, Bel and Mukuro still managed to get him drunk. Not that there was anything better to do.<p>

The other T.V was on and there was an old retro game system hooked up, with a joystick controller. Fran sighed, picking up the joystick, playing around on a few of the more interesting games. He didn't notice when Bel collapsed on his lap, too engrossed in the game to notice anything, really.

He placed the controller on Bel's stomach to reach for his drink, accidentally knocking the controller onto the floor in the process, not that he noticed, though. "Mnn…I need to beat this level," he muttered to himself going back to the game, not looking where he was grabbing, he groped around for the controller, until he found something that felt like it. He wiggled what he thought was the joystick for a little bit, noticing that the screen wasn't moving according to his actions.

Small whimpers came from Bel next to him, He closed his eyes, covering his face with a cushion. "Nh…" The heat of everything becoming too much for the self proclaimed prince to handle.

"Stupid thing, Work damnit…" Fran growled, totally abusing the 'controller'. He only noticed what he was doing when his hand became sticky, he looked down and pushed Bel off the couch; wiping his hand on Ken's hair who was sleeping next to him on the couch.

Bel growled into the carpet, finding he couldn't gather the strength to get up.

"Froggy….Help the Prince up…" Bel asked quietly, tugging on Fran's jeans.

Fran looked down at Bel, "That looks comfortable, Senpai," Fran droned, lying down next to Bel, totally ignoring his Senpai's plea's. He smiled softly, running a hand through Belphegor's blonde locks, "Your hair is so soft, Senpai…" Fran whispered, closing his eyes. Bel grunted, moving closer to weave a hand through Fran's hair. Bel knocked the Frog hat off Fran's hair for better access.

"Nh… You too, Froggy…" Bel murmured, brushing his thumb over Fran's ear.

Fran opened an eye, only to be met by Bel's - some of his fringe fell from it's place.

"Senpai," Fran breathed, "No wonder why you hide your face," he toyed with a strand of Bel's hair, knocking off his tiara, "That's embarrassing…"

Bel frowned, lowering his gaze, "Is it really…."

"Mmm," Fran hummed in response, "Who would do something like that to you?"

"Wait…What?" The Prince touched his face, wondering what Fran was talking about.

"That…On your forehead…" The Frog pointed out, touching over it lightly. "Is that like, permanent?"

Bel sat up, rubbing his forehead, "What are you talking about?…What's permanent?"

Fran furrowed his eyebrows, "You haven't seen it?" he asked, now more curious.

Bel dug through his pockets for his mirror. And much to his unpleasant surprise, someone had drawn a giraffe with a huge penis on his forehead while he was resting less than an hour ago.

Fran snickered, "How could you not notice, idiot Senpai?"

Bel dropped the mirror… "Get it off…" he whined, rubbing his forehead with his sleeve.

Fran smirked, "You're such a fap-muffin, Senpai,"

"A…What?"

"Never mind…"

Fran reached across to pick up Belphegor's fallen crown, placing it upon his own teal locks. "Look 'et me~ I'm a fake prince~" Fran teased, imitating Bel's voice quite well; Also brushing his fringe into his face.

* * *

><p>"Order pizza," Xanxus started as Tsuna picked up the phone to order pizza because of an ad they saw three seconds ago about a late night promotion Domino's were running that if you ordered late at night you'd get a free bottle of coke.<p>

"Like a Boss," Squalo deadpanned after Xanxus.

"Dial numbers," Xanxus said, watching Tsuna intently.

"Like a Boss," Squalo echoed, clearly pissing off the young Vongola further.

"Shut up, I'm trying to talk on the phone," Tsuna whispered heatedly, now annoyed at the older men.

"Like a Boss," Xanxus and Squalo deadpanned much like Fran, only giggling short after.

"You guys are idiots," Tsuna growled.

Xanxus and Squalo looked at each other for a moment, "Like a Boss?"

Tsuna facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Fran groaned monotonously as he sat up, rubbing his forehead and tried to recall the night before, "The Hell happened?" he asked himself close to a whisper; before he realized his shit was missing and his jeans were undone, revealing his boxers. "I better not have…"<p>

"Shishishi, Shut up, Frog," came the blonde who Fran had thought to be sleeping next to him, Bel sat up, taking a cue ball out from underneath himself and rolled it across the floor, hitting Hayato, also waking him in the process.

"Tch, go away, I want to sleep," Hayato growled from his spot on the floor, just a few feet from the hungover duo.

Fran laughed quietly to himself, noticing he pinned Bel's hair back while the elder slept and the evidence of a giraffe was ever present. His giggling earned him a couple of almost-stunned glares, "Che, What's so funny, Frog," Bel growled, growing rather impatient.

"Your face," Was Fran's one-worded answer between giggles.

"What's with all this noise this early?" Squalo growled, for once being the quiet one.

"Says the human alarm clock," Bel retorted rudely, crossing his arms.

"Pffft, Bel, What's that on your face?" the Shark asked, amusement deep in his tone.

"There is nothing wrong with the Prince's princly gorgeous face," The Prince argued weakly, his head pounding too bad for even a forced smirk.

Poleroid photos littered the floor, along with a few digital cameras, empty bottles, burger rings, pizza boxes and their toppings, oddly flavoured condoms, a random blow-up doll and a vending machine. God knows how that got there…

"Well, Senpai, Since you have the stupid face, you have to clean up," Fran stated matter-of-fact-ly, folding his arms weakly.

Squalo nodded, agreeing with Fran until something caught his eye, "Yo, Fran, Who's underwear are you wearing?"

Fran looked down, at the blue boxers with little frog prints on them, "The hell? Aw, man, Seeeenpaiii, you didn't…."

"Of course I did, Shishishi, it was payback, You should have heard yourself last night, _'oh, Bel Senpai, harder~ Faster…...Better.. stronger'_,"

Fran deadpanned, "the last bit is part of a song, ass, you just made that up, plus, I don't sound like that,"

"Sure you do, Froggy, You just don't remember because you were dru~nk," Bel smirked to try and prove himself.

"No I don't, I sound more like, _'oh, mmmmyeah, Senpai~'_," Fran smirked, matching Bel's.

Bel flushed at Fran's tone, trying to brush it off, "Yeah, well…..Still.."

"Whatever, Senpai,"

Squalo and Hayato had to pick their jaws up off the floor.

"Rise~" Fran deadpanned, raising his arms while he kicked Mukuro in the side.

Mukuro swatted at the younger illusionist blindly, snuggling in closer to Fran's bed.

"Get up, Stupid pineapple…..You'll make my sheets smell tropical….Wait….Who's that with you?" Fran started to jump on the bed, waking up the fruity-haired man and the two other men with him.

Dino sat up, rubbing his forehead slowly before he got tangled up in the sheet and fell off the bed.

"Shut up, trash…." A familiar growl came from the far side of the bed. Fran quickly got out of there.

* * *

><p>"Fro~gy~" Bel sung, dangling a digital camera in front of the frog's face. "Guess what I found~"<p>

"A giraffe on your head?" Fran grunted boredly, shifting through the pantry.

"Wh…what? There's no giraffe on the Prince's head…." The prince looked at Fran pointedly, his once hidden eyes now in perfect view. They had been all morning. Not that Bel was sober enough to realize.

Fran sighed, "So, you gonna show me what's on that camera?"

Bel grinned triumphantly, Fran was sure to burn that camera shortly after. As were the rest of the Varia.

* * *

><p><strong>-sigh- Well. I'm done. <strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed this crack-tastic shit. I know I had fun writing and it was inspired by a lot of things that had happened in real life so some of the scenarios were just too good to pass up. Yeah, I didn't end it that well but I've been spending a lot of time on this – probably more than I should have given the result. **

**Anyways~ Please, PLEASE review~ even if it's little. It means soooooo much to me… -puppy eyes-**

**Now to go back to writing my other fics. **


End file.
